USA Alice Academy
by fullmoonsstars
Summary: i am not too good at summarys but its about a girls name Savannah and she goes to U.S.A Alice Academy


Hi my name is savannah I am a normal 16 year old that goes to normal school… or so I thought.

Right now I am on a jet going to a school that's called U.S.A Alice Academy for kids or teens like me! Yep I have an Alice but let me tell you how I got here

_Flashback_

One day after school I come home and there is a car in my drive way I went inside telling my mom and dad I am home and started to go to my room when my dad asked if I could come to the living room.. That's how it all happened

I walked into the living room.

Savannah can you sit down we have some thing to tell you. My mom says _it looks like she was crying _

I said ok as I was sitting a the fire place I looked at the other said of the room and there where 3 people sitting there 2 men and 1 women. The girl she had red hair and ice blue eyes as I looked at there she smiled. I looked at the men she was with they looked like twins one with black hair with blue tips and black eyes and the other with black hair and red tips with red eyes as I was thanking what are they are here for my dad says

Savannah I don't know how to tell you this but we are not your mom and dad.

What then who is my mom and dad? I asked

It was not one of my parents that talked next it was the girl

Savannah my name is angel and I am your ante your mom died giving birth to you your dad. she looked at the man with blue tips did not know of you until 3 years ago. And I only knew your name was savannah fisher and that's why we are here

I looked at my um dad and asked

What's your name?

My name is James and this is my brother Chris. I would like to talk to you one on one if that's ok with you.

Yes that's I fine we can go out side if that's cool.

Yes it is he told me when I was getting up he followed me to my back porch I looked at him and said so you're my dad? I asked

He looked down at me and smiled and said yes I am nice to met you

Nice to met you I said and then asked so what do you want to talk to me about?

The looked at me and said

When I found out about you I started to look for you I wanted you to be with me and our family and I needed to know if you had an Alice.

So you want to take me home and want to know if I have this Alice? What is an Alice?

Yes and an Alice is a stone that is in your body that gives you power.

And how do you know if I have one?

Because I have a power that can see other Alice's and you have 5 and they are fire water angel dark and immortal

How can I trust that you are not just tricking me I asked?

I will show you.

When he said that I see a fire dragon show up in the air and started to fly I just looked at it and then it disappeared I looked at my dad and said

Oh my gods how the hell did you do that and can I do that?

He started to smile and said yes but I will have to show you how to do it but that's if you come to the U.S.A Alice Academy with me.

Ok but when will we leave? I asked.

We will leave in the morning after you get every thing ready is that ok?

I looked at him a little sad but happy at the same sad because I will be leaving the people that took care of me when I was little and happy because I get to go with my dad and that I got some cool powers.

**The next day **

I just got dressed when I hard a knock at my door I looked at it and said

Come in!

I just want to know if you are ready?

It was angel me and her talked last night with I started to pack up my stuff she told me all about the school and what I was and then we talked about my mom her sister she told me every thing. And said that I looked a lot like her and showed me a pic who her and it looked like me she had brown hair and green eyes with a beautiful smile oh her face. I like my ant a lot all ready.

Yes I am thank you for your help last night.

Oh your welcome it's what an ante is for. She said with a smile ok we best start to go before your dad get worried about the school.

Worried why would he be worried about the school

Oh he did not tell you he is the headmaster of the school.

He is what the headmaster he did not tell me that.

Yea I know he forgot he does that a lot you know like one time we where kids going to school he was late all the time and came to class with his boxers on the class made fun of him so much after that. But he was never late ever to class after that day.

I thought that only happened in dreams that's the first I have ever hard of it in real life.

Just then we hard a knock it was my dad are you done yet we have to leave before are jet leaves with out us.

Yes I am ready and we are going on a jet I never been on one before.

Its ok it will get us there in no time.

Ok well lets go I said and grabbed angle by the hand and told my old parents bye and that I love them and I would try to see them some time they hugged and kissed me before I lifted I walk to the car and sat with angle for the car ride.

**At the airport **

we walked in to the airport and ask how long will it take us to get there?

It was Chris who said it will be 2 hours and we will be there.

Oh ok is the jet going to the school or to another airport

We will stop at an airport and we will be met by some of the students.

Ok I said _he does not like to talk that much does._

When we got on the plan I thought I would just close my eyes and rest for a bit.

**2 hours latter**

Savannah come on we are here get up Angel told me

Oh sorry that I fell asleep

Its ok.

We walked off the jet to go look for the students who where here to met.

Just them they stopped and I looked up to see 2 people they where men one was about 25 he had silver hair with gold eyes and the other boy looked my age he had black hair and Ice cold blue eyes and wow he was hot

Hello my name is Savannah what's your names?

Dominic pvo

When I seen the headmaster and his family step off the jet I see this beautiful girl she had brown hair with red high lights that went done her back and dark green eyes. She had on a black skirt and the top was pink with words on it (I'm cute and you know it)

Hello my name is Savannah what's your names? She asked

I looked at her and said my name is Dominic she looked at me and smiled at me and then my teacher started to say his name

Hi savannah my name is Alc I will be your teacher at the school I hope we will have a good time there ok.

Alc I said I thank we should go the headmaster looks like he wants to get back as soon as he can.

Oh yes you are right we have lots to do when we get there don't we. He said looking at the girl

Savannah PVO

**After the car ride **

When we got to the school my dad seem to be a lot better so that's good but we went to his office and talk a little before I would go to class

Savannah he said I want to tell you two things one is your star you will have a special star and you will be in the D.A class and your uniform is in your room.

Then we hard a knock at the door.

Come in my dad said it was Alc my teacher

How can I help you sir? As he looked at me

Can you show Savannah to her room and take her to the class?

Yes I can come on Savannah

Ok bye dad see you soon.

Ok see you soon too.

I walked out of the door and I asked Alc

So where is my class at

Oh its in the high school building I will show you but we have to get you dressed first ok

Ok I said with a smile.

We walk to the next building and he said

This is the building you will be in.

As we walk to the stars

Just go all the way up your room is the only room up there

Ok as I started to walk up there

Oh and Savannah

Yes sir.

Hurry up my class can be rowdy when a teacher is not there

Ok I will be here in a little bit

When I got to my room I opened the door and my room looked like a house all my stuff was unpacked I went to what looked like it was my room I opened and it was my room it had a queen size bed it was black and gold I went to the closet it was a walk in closet it had my uniforms and my cloths and then more I smiled _thank you angel I hope I see her soon. _As I got my new uniform on I was thanking out loud I hope my new class likes me

I brushed my hair and I ran down the stairs to Alc was still there.

Wow you did not take as long as I though you would alright you ready?

Yes I am I hope they like me

Let's just say when you tell them what Alice's you have they will not mass with you

I hope I wont have to I had a little smile when I said that

Well we are almost there I want you to stay out side of the class room until I call for you ok!

Yes sir!

As he left I stared to get nerviest

_Dominic pov_

Alc come in to class just in time I was about to use my ice Alice on my fans in here they kept asking me if I would date them or marry one even god I hate them.

Hello class I have some GOOD news for you all we have a NEW class mate!

You can come in know.

And that's when I looked up and seen it was Savannah she was in the schools uniform but she had black and blue long socks on black shoes and with her top she had a black jacket on with her star on it.

_Savannah pov _

I walked in to class looking down.

Class this is Savannah why don't you tell the class about little bit about you self

I looked up to see Dominic in this class

Hi my name is Savannah I have 5 Alice's and they are Angel, Dark, Fire, Water and immortal I am a special star and I am in the D.A class does any one have any thing they what to say?

Yes do you have a boy friend?

No I don't

Do you want one? Ask another boy

No I don't and leave me alone. Alc where do you want me to sit? I asked him.

Sorry but I have to end here I am new at this so tell me how you like it and I do not own Gakuen Alice hope you like it!


End file.
